New Heaven
by T and D
Summary: Surga itu tempat yang indah. tenang, dan menyenangkan. Mungkin. Tapi "Surga" yang ini kok...? OCs! OCx80! OOC? Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano, kalo punya TD gatau apa yg terjadi sm karakter nya…fufufufufu~

**Pairing** : 80OC, 18OC, DOC etc.

**Summary**: Namimori kedatangan murid baru! Murid baru yang bisa membuat Yamamoto Takeshi ketawa sampai jongkok2! Siapa murid baru nya? Dan apa hubungan nya si murid baru itu dengan Vongola?

* * *

><p><strong>NEW HEAVEN<strong>

* * *

><p>TSUNA'S PoV<p>

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah tahu dia bukan gadis biasa.

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Hari Senin. Pagi itu cerah sekali. Membuatku yang malas ke sekolah jadi bersemangat. Itu terjadi beberapa minggu setelah awal semester. Beberapa minggu setelah aku naik kelas dua.

Aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanku, Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke Kyoko-chan dan berharap ia akan menyadari lirikanku, ketika Valerie Blake, perwakilan kelasku, memasuki kelas sambil terengah-engah.

Y-Ya ampun, pasti dia berlari ke sekolah lagi.

Tapi dia tidak sendiri, ia membawa sebuah kabar bersamanya.

Nafasnya hanya tersengal sebentar (paru-parunya pasti kuat. Rumahnya kan lumayan jauh) sebelum ia mengumumkan sesuatu di depan kelas. "Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru!" seluruh teman sekelas menoleh padanya.

"Jangan ngarang!" sahut Gokudera-kun. Val manyun, kedua tangannya bersedekap. "Aku nggak ngarang, Gurita! Tadi saat aku berlari kesini, aku lewat kantor guru. Aku lihat wali kelas kita lagi ngobrol dengan anak cewek…"

Salah seorang temanku bertanya, "Cewek nih, Blake?" sudah tentu yang bertanya seperti itu cowok.

"Nggak, banci. Araa, kan tadi sudah kubilang cewek! Gimana, sih!"

Kyoko-chan ikut bersuara, " Mungkin dia anaknya sensei?"

"Semua anak Sensei kan laki-laki. Keponakannya juga laki-laki," ujar Val setelah duduk di bangkunya.

"Waaah, kelas kita bakalan penuh nih kayaknya! Mudah-mudahan murid pindahannya itu baik, ya! Juga cantik!" kata Yamamoto riang. Dalam hati aku setuju. Ehmm bukan soal cantiknya, maksudku. Aku setuju,

Semoga dia bukan assassin atau ninja atau pembunuh bayaran yang menyamar untuk membunuhku.

Hei, hal itu sering terjadi! Seperti di komik-komik yang Yamamoto pernah pinjamkan padaku.

* * *

><p>Murid pindahan itu berdiri di depan kelas, di samping wali kelasku. Kesan pertamaku adalah:<p>

Eeekh! Mungil banget!

Oke, nggak banget, sih. Tapi tetap saja mungil. Kurasa tingginya nggak sampai 150 cm. Aku melihat teman-temanku yang lain. Tampaknya pikiran mereka sama denganku, walau ekspresinya agak berbeda.

Rambutnya hitam dengan panjang sedang. Dan berantakan. Tapi kurasa memang potongannya seperti itu. Matanya berwarna biru tua keabu-abuan. Atau abu-abu kebiruan? Entahlah, pokoknya semacam itu.

"Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," kata wali kelas kami, ramah.

"Hikaru Kagamine. Dari Italia."

Singkat, padat, dan tepat!

Mendengar kata Italia, lututku gemetar. Bagiku, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan negara pizza itu pastilah hal buruk. Mafia. Kata itu muncul di kepalaku bagai lampu menyala.

Di kelas ini, ada dua orang Italia. Gokudera-kun berasal dari Italia, ia jenius tapi berandal. Dan ahlinya bom. The Smokin' Bomb, itulah julukannya. Untunglah dia bukan teroris. Hanya… Mafia.

Val-san juga orang Itali. Itu lho, ketua kelas kami. Satu-satunya orang di sekolah ini yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah. Dia terlihat seperti gadis asing biasa. Nilainya biasa saja. Kecuali di Olahraga. Dia setara dengan Yamamoto dalam pelajaran itu. Kecepatan larinya menurutku termasuk rekor.

Dan entah bagaimana aku yakin dia bukan orang biasa.

Dan sekarang gadis ini. Gadis dengan pandangan mata dan suara yang acuh tak acuh ini mengganggu pikiranku. Firasatku mengatakan… Buruk. Tidak semuanya buruk, sih.

Sensei mengangguk dan tersenyum heran. "Baiklah, Kagamine-san, duduklah di depan Blake-san. Blake-san, angkat tanganmu"

Val-san mengangkat tangannya. Tempat duduknya berada di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah. Bangku nomor dua dari depan. Anak baru itu akan duduk di bangku paling depan. Dengan mempertimbangkan tinggi badan.

Ng… Tapi nggak juga, sih. Ichinose lebih tinggi daripadaku, tapi ia duduk tepat di depanku. Sehingga jika guru menulis di papan tulis, aku bersama teman-teman yang duduk di belakangku harus mendongakkan kepala, karena Ichinose tidak mau menunduk.

Dan untuk beberapa jam kemudian, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi. Yamamoto meregangkan badannya, sementara Gokudera-kun bangun dari kursinya.<p>

"Juudaime, jajan yuk!" ajak Gokudera-kun.

"Ya," aku mengangguk, walau tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Aku lebih memperhatikan Kyoko-chan yang barusan keluar kelas dengan Kurokawa.

"Maa, Tsuna," panggil Yamamoto. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Yamamoto?"

"Kau sadar tidak, kalau sedang diperhatikan?" mata Yamamoto menunjuk ke seseorang. Dan setelah memutar kepala, aku tahu apa yang dia maksud.

Siswi baru itu sedang melihat kami bertiga dari kursi di sebrang sana.

Tentu saja, karena ia memandang dengan pandangan aneh, aku lebih merasa ia sedang mengawasi kami daripada melihat biasa. Kucoba untuk tersenyum ramah, tapi kurasa yang keluar malah senyum takut.

Melihatku nyengir bodoh, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wow, jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa mengangkat satu alis. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar. Bu-bukan! Bukan mukanya rata! Ng…lebih tepatnya, ekspresinya yang datar.

"Ngapain dia ngeliatin Juudaime kayak gitu? Harus ditegur!" bisik Gokudera-kun naik darah. Oh tidak. Ja-jangan, Gokudera-kun! Jangan mulai lagi!

"Apa liat-liat Juudaime? Nantangin, ya? Kalu Yakyuu Baka sih nggak apa-apa diliatin kayak gitu…"

"Go-Gokudera-kun, nggak usah bawa-bawa Yamamoto…"

"… tapi kalau Juudaime, langkahin dulu mayatku, Cewek!"

Aku menunggu. Kalau-kalau dia mau nangis karena ditegur begitu. Atau marah-marah, atau langsung meminta konfirmasi atas pernyataan Gokudera-kun yang kontroversial itu sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan Val-san ("Apa maksud perkataanmu, Gurita?")

Tapi Hikaru Kagamine tidak melakukan hal diatas. Dia tetap diam di kursinya dan masih terus diam menatap kami. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya lima kata.

"Aku hanya melihat, tidak membunuh."

Yamamoto tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. "Ahahahahaha! Hmph…" saking gelinya, ia sampai memegangi perutnya. Malah sampai jongkok segala. Kulihat air matanya menitik sedikit

Aku dan Gokudera-kun saling bertukar pandang heran. Memangnya itu lucu, ya? Aku tahu memang Yamamoto itu dapat tertawa dalam situasi apapun. Dimana saja kapan saja. Tapi memangnya yang dikatakan Kagamine lucu ya? Sampai seperti itu. Selera humor Yamamoto memang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Kagamine berkata lagi, "Nanti jam istirahat habis." Ucapannya itu membuatku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas papan tulis.

"Eekh? Waktu istirahat tinggal tiga menit lagi?" Tiba-tiba perutku keroncongan.

Aku, Gokudera-kun, dan Yamamoto yang masih tertawa berlarian ke kantin. Meninggalkan Hikaru Kagamine sendirian di dalam kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**T's Note :** GYAHAAAAAAAAAAA! Udin selesai nulis chap 1 nya!(sebenernya yg nulis D-_-) Semoga kalian suka ya! Semoga kalian suka dengan ide2 gila saya! Dan ide tambahan dari D! REVIEW SANGAT DIBUTUH KAN DISINI~~~~~ jadi mohon review nya yah! :)

**D's Note:** Nggak biasa nulis dari sudut pandang 'aku'. Weheeek~ Maap-maap nih ya reader, kalau jadinya agak aneh. Review seperti apapun (terutama yang membangun :D) akan diterima dengan lapangan dada. Eh, lapang dada! Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca! Mata ne~

Ohya! kenapa genre nya Romance-Friendship? karena Yamamoto, Dino dan Hibari bakalan dapet pasangan disini! romance nya gak cuma mereka doang kok~ tp buat chapter awal blm ada romance nya hihihi ^^'a mungkin cuma hint aja


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa Minna-san! Selamat datang di New Heaven chapter 2! Hm… chapter 1 terlalu pendek, ya? Mungkin itu lebih pantas disebut prolog, ya? Gomenasai…-_- Kali ini chapternya akan sedikit lebih panjang, dan dimulai dari awal Varia Arc. Ok, enough for now! Let's start the story!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah karya Akira Amano-sensei. Kami hanya menambahkan OC dan merubah plot. Peace!(^_^)V

**Warning:** OC, OOC, Mary-Sue, cerita gaje, typo, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>New Heaven<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari. Pagi hari yang menegangkan. Jantung Tsuna berdebar-debar. Kenapa? Karena nanti malam adalah saatnya… saatnya ia dan teman-temannya akan bertarung melawan 8 orang, yang menurutnya menyeramkan, dari Varia.<p>

Pertarungan itu akan berlangsung di Namichuu, sepulang sekolah. Tsuna takut. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, tubuhnya juga bereaksi sama.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar," kata Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, aku ingin kabur… Mungkin sebaiknya aku lari saja, ya?"

Saat ia sedang memikirkan cara-cara untuk kabur dari pertarungan, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. "Tsuna!" panggil orang itu. Dan tiba-tiba, Yamamoto sudah merangkul pundaknya dari belakang.

"Yo!" sapanya ceria, seperti biasa. Tsuna agak kaget.

"Ya-Yamamoto!"

Mereka akan berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Yamamoto tersenyum padanya. "Seperti yang kuduga, aku nggak bisa tidur semalam. Aku nggak bisa tenang, jadi kurasa aku harus pergi sekolah."

Hati Tsuna mencelos. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang gugup, Yamamoto juga. Tidak disangka, orang seperti Yamamoto juga bisa…

"Ya ampun~Ini sungguh mengasyikkan!"

"Apa!"

Ternyata struktur mentalnya memang berbeda! Tentu saja, dia kan Yamamoto…

Nyengir, Yamamoto berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kok…"

"Eh?"

"Yah, walaupun aku masih nggak ngerti situasi kita sekarang. Yang saat ini kupikirkan hanyalah cara untuk mengalahkan pria berambut panjang itu. Tapi, kalau bersama yang lainnya, aku jadi berpikir… Kalau ini bukan pertarunganku, tapi pertarungan kita. Kau tidak sendirian, Tsuna. Ayo menangkan pertarungan ini bersama."

Tsuna tertegun oleh tiap kata yang ia keluarkan. "Ya-Yamamoto…"

"Tentu saja!" Tsuna dikejutkan oleh satu suara lagi. Kali ini suara serak yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Seorang temannya yang membawa sekotak kardus.

"Kita nggak bisa membiarkan orang-orang macam mereka menjaga Vongola!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera menggigit rokoknya. "Tidak masalah siapapun orangnya, aku akan menyingkirkan mereka! Orang yang akan menang adalah kita. Serahkan semuanya pada kami, Juudaime!" serunya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Tsuna panik. Pola yang biasanya. Ini membuat Tsuna, mau tidak mau,terseret ke antusiasme mereka yang tidak berlasan. Yah, tapi…

Tsuna merasa, ketika mereka berdua berkata seperti itu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aneh. Ia melihat tangannya. Gemetarannya yang tadi juga sudah berhenti. Benar-benar aneh. Dan dari jauh, tanpa sepengetahuannya maupun Gokudera dan Yamamoto, Reborn memperhatikannya. Dengan perasaan sedikit lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran apa yang Mist Guardian lakukan saat ini," kata Gokudera setelah mereka bertiga membicarakan tentang kapal-kapalan kertas yang dibawanya dalam kardus. "Dia bahkan tidak muncul di saat yang penting."

Yamamoto setuju. "Aku juga penasaran siapa orangnya." Tsuna juga. Karena orang yang menjadi Guardian ini akan ikut menentukan hidup matinya.

"Aku hanya berharap dia orang yang lebih baik dari Baka-Ushi itu."

"Be-Benar," Tsuna mengiyakan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau punya dua anak buah yang kurang bisa diandalkan. Walau menurutnya, Otona Lambo sedikit lebih bisa dipercaya daripada Lambo saat ini.

"Tapi…," kata Yamamoto, "Aku kaget, ternyata Heaven Guardian itu perempuan, toh!"

Tsuna mengangguk. "I-Iya, apalagi dia itu…."

"Lagi ngomongin aku, ya?" tegur suara anak perempuan di belakang mereka bertiga. Suara yang monoton. Tidak ada intonasi atau penekanan sepertipun, jadi tidak seperti orang menegur, padahal sebenarnya menegur. Tiga sekawan itu menoleh ke belakang mereka, menunduk sedikit, dan menemukan asal suara itu.

Perkenalkan, Hikaru Kagamine. Murid baru di Namichuu sekaligus pemegang setengah cincin Heaven Guardian-nya Vogola.

Tsuna jadi teringat kembali kejadian tadi malam…

_*Flashback*_

_"Ada pihak yang keberatan lagi?" tanya seorang Cervello lagi setelah menjelaskan aturan main pertarungan yang akan berlangsung. Tsuna mengangkat tanganya. Takut dan ragu._

_"Ya, Sawada-dono?"_

_"I-Itu…" Tsuna tergagap. "Ke-ke-ke-kelopok kami belum lengkap. Mist Guardian dan Heaven Guardian-nya belum muncul, jadi…."_

_"VOOOOOOOOOIIII!" ucapannya diputus oleh teriakan si pemuda berambut panjang. "Kau bilang Tengoku no Sugosha mu belum ada! Lalu si kecil di pojok itu siapa memangnya!"_

_Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, plus Reborn melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk si pemuda rambut panjang. Seorang gadis kecil sedang bersandar di tiang listrik, tengah menatap mereka._

_"Apa lihat-lihat?"_

_"Waaah! Halo Kagamine!" sapa Yamamoto. Gokudera dan Tsuna shock._

_"Kagamine! Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sana!" tanya Tsuna. Kok bisa tiba-tiba muncul, sih! Kayak hantu! Hiiii!_

_"Dari tadi," jawab Kagamine sambil melihat jam ditangannya. "Cincin yang kalian maksud… Ini ya?" ia menunjukkan cincin yang ia kalungkan. Melihatnya, Tsuna tambah shock._

_"Hiiiii! Ja-jadi kau Heaven Guardian! Pa-padahal kau kan baru jadi murid baru dua minggu yang lalu! Kok kok koooook!" _

_*End of Flashback*_

Begitulah. Akhirnya Tsuna harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tiga teman sekelasnya akan menjadi salah satu anak buahnya. Kalau ia menang pertarungan itu.

Gokudera menatapnya tajam. Selalu menatapnya begitu seminggu ini. Terutama setelah Kagamine dapat nilai 100 dalam UTS Matematika. Biasanya hanya dia yang dapat 100. Hanya dia! Bayangkan, betapa harga dirinya terinjak saat ulangan itu dibagikan!

"Kalau kalian mau bolos, kami tinggal, ya," kata Hikaru. Gokudera dan Tsuna tersadar. Hikaru dan Yamamoto sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Eeeh! Tu-tunggu! Yamamoto, Kagamine!" Tsuna menyusul, Gokudera juga.

Yamamoto melihat sekeliling. "Hibari tidak di sekitar sini. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bertarung."

"Mungkin dia tidur di ruang Komite Disiplin," sahut Gokudera.

"Tapi kan dia harus berlatih dengan Dino-san."

"Si Muka Asem itu latihan dengan Dino?" tanya Kagamine. Ia masih dendam atas perlakuan Hibari minggu lalu padanya. Padahal ia hanya telat masuk kelas 59,5 detik, tapi Hibari langsung menegurnya dan memberinya hukuman membersihkan gudang sekolah. Dasar Muka Asem, kutuk Kagamine dalam hati.

Tsuna melihat Kagamine heran. "Eh? Kau kenal dengan Dino-san, Kagamine?" Kagamine mengangguk pelan.

"Sedikit."

Langit malam datang menyelimuti Namimori. Sebentar lagi pertarungan memperebutkan Vongola Ring akan dimulai. Tsuna dalam perjalanan menuju Namichuu bersama Reborn dan Lambo ketika bertemu Hikaru Kagamine dari arah lain.

"Ha-Halo, Kagamine,"sapa Tsuna. Hikaru melihat Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo, lalu kembali kepada Tsuna. Tsuna sweatdrop. Apa gadis ini tidak punya ekspresi yang lain ya? Menakutkan…

Kali ini Reborn bicara padanya. "Ciaossu, Hikaru Kagamine, Heaven Guardian."

"Panggil Hikaru saja. Kau juga," Hikaru menunjuk Tsuna yang langsung mencolok matanya. Tsuna mengerang.

"Kagamineeee! Ja-Jangan asal nunjuk begitu! Aku kan tepat di depanmu!" seru Tsuna sambil memegangi matanya yang bar saja kecolok Hikaru.

"Hikaru. Panggil Hikaru," Hikaru ngotot. Tsuna mengangguk. "Iya, iya! Hi-Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Reborn mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan wajah inosens-nya. "Kau memanggil seorang Sugosha dengan nama kecil… Itu awal yang bagus untuk menjalin kerja sama, Dame Tsuna. Ya, kan Hikaru?"

"Yap,"

"Jangan seenaknya bilang begitu, Reborn!"

"Ayo bergegas ke Namichuu. Semua sudah menunggu," Reborn berjalan duluan disusul oleh Hikaru. Tsuna menelan ludah. Ia harus melangkah. Walaupun di depan penuh dengan ketidakpastian. Ya….

Pertandingan babak pertama segera dimulai!

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>D's Note:<strong> Yokatta! Akhirnya chapter 2 New Heaven selesai! Scene-nya diambil dari Reborn chapter 93, hanya saja ditambahkan sedikit ini itu, hehehe…. Yang berantem di babak pertama adalah Ryohei vs Lussuria-neechan (neechan?)! Di adegan itu Ryohei kelihatan gorgeous sekaliii*o*Oiya, kalau di rubah ke bahasa Jepang, Heaven itu Tengoku. Jadi Tengoku no Sugosha^^ Sugosha apa Shugosha ya yang bener? Bingung… Ng, singkat kata, semoga kalian senang dengan karya kami! Bagi review yaaa~ Hahaha! Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca! Mata ne~


End file.
